


emperor eyeliner's grief

by 6ubblegum (angel_bubbles)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and akashi is his makeup artist, im serious, kuroko is a model, kuroko is clingy and akashi smells nice, octopus kuroko, pure fluff, rip kikuro fangirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_bubbles/pseuds/6ubblegum
Summary: Everybody seems to think models Kise Ryota and Kuroko Tetsuya would be a cute couple, but that's not possible when Kuroko's actually dating his makeup artist.





	emperor eyeliner's grief

"Tetsuya..." Akashi sighs. "Please stop fidgeting. I might hurt you on accident."

"Sorry," Kuroko apologizes, not at all sorry. "You smell really good and it's making me- _it_ , it's making _it_ hard to sit still."

Akashi rolls his eyes fondly and continues prepping Kuroko for his latest shoot.

It's been about a year since world-famous androgynous model Kuroko Tetsuya came to be under his care. They'd disagreed quite a bit at first, but now, things were different. Kuroko is usually good about sitting still and letting Akashi work, but sometimes he'll get into a certain mood where he gets handsy and overly affectionate and as a result, ends up wiggling in his seat. Many times Akashi has had to erase his work and start over because Kuroko couldn't sit still enough for him to do it right the first time. 

He can hardly find it in him to complain about it, though. Not when Kuroko makes that adorable face. 

Kuroko squirms again and Akashi sighs, setting down his brushes on the table beside them. "If I hug you, will you be able to be still for a little while?"

Kuroko nods eagerly, his eyes sparkling. Without an ounce of hesitation, he springs up from his seat and wraps his arms around Akashi's midsection, trapping his arms at his sides. Kuroko nuzzles into his chest, breathing deep, and Akashi fights down a blush. He starts when Kuroko sits back down, making him arch downward, and wraps his legs around his hips, too. Akashi braces himself on Kuroko's arm rests with a deep, exasperated sigh.

"Tetsuya, the shoot is in ten minutes."

"You're a fast worker."

Kuroko's voice is muffled, and Akashi smiles despite the awkward position. Really, Kuroko could be so needy sometimes. He would have never thought he was like this when they first met. Akashi manages to wrap an arm around Kuroko without losing his balance.

"If you let me finish your makeup, I'll cuddle you for as long as you want."

Akashi can practically _feel_ the sparkles radiating off his boyfriend at that, and Kuroko squeezes him before letting go with a pout. Akashi laughs softly despite the ache in his back and picks up his brushes. He offers the still-pouting Kuroko a charming smile.

"Don't worry. I'm a fast worker, remember?"

~~

**New Collaboration Between Kise Ryota and Kuroko Tetsuya (September 20)**

**mistyblue5** : omg look at the way ryo is looking at tetsu!!! im gonna cry!!!!

 **drop_pop** : kurokos just so cute he cant help but fall in love at first sight <3

 **yaastheway** : Excuse you have you seen the way Kuroko looks at his makeup artist tho??? THATS true love ladies and gents

 **akrattyday** : Um theyre jus t friends dont make it wired

 **akrattyday** : weird*

 **yaastheway** : Look at this pic of them in prep and tell me theyre not head over heels **< 1 Image Attached>**

 **idontknowme** : omfg kuroko looks like an octopus

 **ayayamanash1** : Lots of friends hug like that!! Not everything is romantic!! >:(

~~

It's not as if Kuroko dislikes collaborations with Kise-it's just somewhat draining. Kise's personality is so exuberant that it actually tires Kuroko out when they're together for too long. He goes a bit limp in Kise's arms when he's hugged by his fellow model. 

"You looked so cute, Kurokocchi!" Kise crows, rubbing his face into Kuroko's hair. "Just like you always do!"

"I appreciate the compliment, Kise-kun..." Kuroko manages to wheeze out. "But if you keep hugging me this way...I won't live to do another shoot..."

Kise blinks, his long eyelashes fluttering. "Huh?"

"Can't breathe..."

Sure enough, Kuroko looks about ready to pass out when Kise looks at him. He lets him go in a hurry, only to yank him right back into his embrace. "Don't die, Kurokocchi!!"

Kuroko is making his own eulogy in his head when suddenly, someone pulls him out of Kise's grip.

"That's quite enough, Ryota. You'll suffocate him."

Kuroko lets Akashi steer him away from the set and into the prep area. He stands by while Akashi gathers up his supplies, intending to be patient, but eventually he decides he's taken too long and flops himself over Akashi's back. He hears a sigh below him.

"Tetsuya, I'm almost done."

"I'm recharging."

Akashi slowly straightens up. Kuroko is still leaning the entirety of his body weight against him, and he has to catch him from falling when he stands up all the way. Kuroko doesn't seem interested in helping him at all, as he lays limp even as his hand is pulled. Akashi shakes his head in fond exasperation. 

"Would you like me to carry you to the car?"

Kuroko looks up at him with puppy eyes, and Akashi knows his answer. He packs up the rest of his supplies and shoves them into his bag, hooking the strap over his shoulder. He leans down and gently slides his arms under Kuroko's prone form. With a flourish, he's lifted up and into Akashi's arms princess-style. Unabashed, Kuroko buries his face into Akashi's neck. He chuckles as he heads toward the exit, ignoring the stares and obvious flashing of cameras around them.

"You're very clingy today."

"Can't help it. Akashi-kun smells good and Kise-kun is very draining."

Akashi nods slightly in agreement. "I'm not complaining. You're quite cute in this state."

Kuroko mutters something that sounds suspiciously like 'not as cute as Akashi-kun'. Akashi pretends not to hear it, but he's fairly certain Kuroko felt the smile that spread across his face.

~~

**Kuroko Tetsuya and his Makeup Artist are the Bromance we all Deserve**

**drop_pop** : awwww look hes so tired! his artist is such a good friend for helping him stay up like that

 **yaastheway** : Come on I cant be the only one who sees theyre in love I mean just look at them friends dont do that

 **ayayamanash1** : Okay but Kise and Kuroko hugged too tho??? whats so special abt it

 **akrattyday** : yeah its no bigg deal

 **yaastheway** : Are we looking at the same pictures come on

~~

There comes plenty of perks to having a low presence. Being able to go just about anywhere without being recognized is definitely one of them. Despite having such a high profile, Kuroko's low presence still afflicts him, to which he is eternally grateful. If he was swarmed even half as often as Kise is, Kuroko is sure that he would wither into a pile of dust on the ground. Kuroko is more than happy to be able to go on dates with his boyfriend in peace, thank you very much.

The two of them sit in a casual diner not too far from Akashi's flat where they had stopped to recharge Kuroko's empty battery. Now with his energy full, he's back to his old self. He still wants to be close to Akashi, though, which is why he reaches for his hand underneath their table and refuses to let go, even when their food arrives.

Kuroko waits for Akashi to protest, but he doesn't. Instead, he eats with one hand, rubbing gentle circles into Kuroko's palm under the table. He looks content, and Kuroko can't help an adorable head tilt.

"Aren't you going to say you need your hand back?"

Akashi looks up. "Do you want me to?"

"Not really..."

"Then I won't."

Kuroko blinks and Akashi returns to his food. Suddenly, his chest feels warm, and his face heats up. His grip on Akashi's hand tightens, and he chugs the full glass of ice water next to him, ignoring the noises Akashi makes and the gasps of the waitresses.

~~

**Kuroko Tetsuya Spotted with BFF Akashi Seijuro**

**mistyblue5** : need me a friend like that

 **idontknowme** : are they holding hands under the table????

 **drop_pop** : wait what i dont see anything

 **idontknowme** : here i zoomed in **< 1 Image Attached>**

 **drop_pop** : OH MY GOD THEY ARE!!!!

 **ayayamanash1** : so what??? theyre best friends guys seriously

 **yaastheway** : Im actually getting gray hairs from this

~~

After Kuroko nearly choking to death in the diner, Akashi insists on holding his hand all the way back to his flat. He says it's to make sure nothing happens to him on the way, but Kuroko takes notice of his reddening ears and knows it's just a flimsy excuse to hold his hand. 

Though he's not sure why he still needs an excuse for something like that since they've been together for months now, Kuroko humors him and plays along. Sometimes he pretends to trip so Akashi's grip tightens. His act is foiled when he can't help but giggle at his boyfriend's worried expression. He's met with as much of a pout as Akashi can muster.

"Come on, Tetsuya, that's not funny."

"Maybe it's not funny, but it's cute. There's no need to worry about me so much."

"You drank an entire glass of water at once and choked mid-swallow."

Kuroko blushes. "That was...because I suddenly overheated. I promise I won't do it again..." he coughs quietly. "A-anyway, you're just holding my hand 'cause you want to, not because I'm in danger. How come?"

Akashi flushes and looks off to the side, and Kuroko does a victory dance in his mind. Kuroko gets embarrassed all the time around Akashi, so seeing the roles reversed for once fills him with pride. Not even Akashi is immune to embarrassment!

"I just...don't want to overstep my boundaries is all. You are very precious to me."

"I appreciate it, Akashi-kun, but how could you be worried about something like that just because of a little hand-holding when we've slept together a-"

Akashi quickly covers Kuroko's mouth with his hand. Kuroko gives him a weak little glare, and he removes it. Akashi breathes deep.

"In any case...I'm new to this kind of thing and I would really like to not mess it up. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do."

Kuroko pinches Akashi's cheek. He makes a face, and Kuroko laughs. "Akashi-kun, you are not going to lose me. I love you too much to let something dumb get in between us. Don't worry about crossing lines-there aren't many lines in the first place."

Akashi looks hesitant. "Are you sure?"

Kuroko rolls his eyes and pulls Akashi into a quick kiss. "I'm sure. Now, come on. You can hold my hand without a flimsy cover-up this time, alright?"

"...alright." He smiles and pulls him along the sidewalk. Without the excuse it feels more natural. Instead of a model and his overprotective makeup artist, it feels more like they're just simple lovers out on a date. He decides then and there that excuses are more trouble than they're worth, and just enjoys the feeling of his boyfriend's hand wrapped in his own.

~~

**Model Kuroko Tetsuya Caught Kissing Makeup Artist Akashi Seijuro**

**yaastheway** : SEE WHAT DID I TELL YOU

 **drop_pop** : holy shit

 **idontknowme** : akakuro is real guys were looking at the proof

 **mistyblue5** : nooo tetsu youre supposed to kiss ryoooo ;-;

 **ayayamanash1** : i mean maybe theyre just whispering to each other

 **yaastheway** : ARE YOU KIDDING ME

 **phantom1511** : I assure you we were not whispering.

 **yaastheway** : IM HAVING A STROKE DID THAT JUST HAPPEN

 **empereyeliner** : If you're having a stroke, maybe you should see a doctor.

 **yaastheway** : AEUNGUANEGOENIGONAIOGNIOFFFF

 **akrattyday** : so...who gets to head the fanclub?

**Author's Note:**

> me i get to head the fanclub


End file.
